Le jeu de la seduction
by Kim92
Summary: Hiruma a attendu des semaines, des mois, pour en arrivée la, enfin, il le tiens. Yaoi, attention âme sensible.


**_Le jeu de la _****_séduction_**

****NDA: Petit Os sur Eyeshield21, desolée pour les fautes, bonne lecture.

Si quelqu'un veut corrigé, je ne suis pas contre. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lentement il s'approcha de lui, serein, le visage calme, aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais, contrairement au apparence, son esprit était en ébullition, les baiser qu'ils échangeaient le chauffait, le tuer de l'intérieur, il se contrôlait, du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le bouffer, le retourner le plaque sur le sol ou le mur et le pénètre avec force, le pilonnant par derrière il faisait tout pour la toute suite, résister avec force a la tentation. Tout deux était dans les vestiaire, le plus petit dans ses bras, se blottissant, son bassin contre le sien, il était assis sur ses cuisses les jambe autour de la taille du plus vieux. Le blond, tenait ses hanches. C'était très dur, cette voix, suave, pleine de désir contre son oreille son attitude a moitié naïve a moitié aguicheuse le rendait fou.<p>

- Hi … Hiruma …

Ledit Hiruma frisonna a nouveau, trop sensible au niveau des oreilles, il était un vrai démon autoritaire, tortionnaire, manipulateur, mais avide de luxure. Pas n'importe laquelle, pas avec n'importe qui. Juste avec lui.

- Hm, repondit-il

Il avait mis du temps, beaucoup de temps pour le séduire, il avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de lui susurré les mots qu'il voulait lui dire, il était la. Les lèvres sceller, leur baiser devenant de plus en plus ardent. Hiruma délesta les lèvres du brun pour sa clavicule, son torse, ses boutons de chair, il le marque, faisant d'innombrable suçon sur tout le corps. A lui, Sena, n'appartenenait, qu'a lui, qu'a lui seul. On lui ferait pas croire qu'il avait pas remarqué, les regard en coin loin de ceux de simple admiration. Chaque regard changé, Agon une envie de le sauté, Shin, un regard d'amour, et lui, lui Hiruma Yoichi avait la totale. Amour, admiration, envie.

Sena restait passif, timide, Hiruma avait tout fait pour le séduire, le gardé près de lui. Il déglutie, il ne lui restait plus que son tee shirt de foot americain et son boxer, boxer trop étroit, la tête niché dans sa nuque, son souffle dans l'oreille du blond, il lui mordilla la lobe, comme si au fond, il tentait de retenir ses gémissements, ce qui au fond était vrai, mais rien ne le faisait plus frémir que cette mains dans son boxer malaxant son sexe.

- Hiruma , gémit il

Le démon touchait enfin sa limite, il ne voulait plus que lui, son érection douloureuse dans son boxer le rendait fou. Il posait ses mains sur les hanches du brun et le souleva, lui retirant habillement son bas et présenta son gland devant l'entre chaude, étroite de Sena.

- Ça fera un peu mal.

Il commença lentement a rentée, terriblement lentement, mais Sena gémissait de douleur dans son oreille, endroit particulièrement sensible de son corps et il ne pouvait s'empêchait de se mordre les lèvres a chaque entre en contact avec cette partie ci. Entre ça et l'étroitesse de son corps. Il continua son ascension, c'était … trop bon pour être vrai. Là, entrée jusqu'à la garde il était serré, et la pression de son chaque était insoutenable. Il mordit le cou de Sena, ses dents pointu laissant une marque profonde.

- Hi … Hiruma … ça, ça fait mal.

Il crispa ses mains sur ses hanches et en bougea une vers l'intimité du garçon, commençant un nouveau va et vient dessus, et le petit brun changea d'expression, la douleur, la gène se changeait brutalement. Il plané, littéralement, la présence en lui le comblé, le mouvement sur son sexe le faisait plané, il se remit a soupiré longuement de plaisir, avant de gemir et de poussé des petits cris de plaisir. Si, il était terriblement bien. Hiruma sourit. Pas un de ses sourire hypocrite, pas un sourire mauvais, juste un sourire, un de ses rares sourire qui prouvait qu'il était heureux et lacha la pression sur son entre jambe. Le blond replaça sa mains sur sa hanche et se mit a se mouvoir, lui faisant faire des mouvements de haut en bas en même temps que ces coups de rein. La position n'était pas confortable, pas adapté, mais il lui permettait de sentir le corps de l'autre contre lui. Il était tellement bien.

Sena se mordit les lèvres, bien, plein de plaisir. Il voulait continuer, c'était tellement doux, enfin, jusqu'à ce que son amant touche un point sensible en lui, un point remplie de nerf, qui le fit hurler le prénoms du démon.

- Hiruma.

- Je l'ai trouve, lui répondit celui-ci.

Il s'appliqua alors a le touche encore et encore, pour le faire hurlé et a chaque fois il eu la même réaction, mais le rythme ne convenait plus au brun, qui en demanda, de plus en plus, de plus en plus fort. Et lui, qui n'avait jamais était soumis s'appliquait a répondre au désir de son amant.

- Hiruma, il faut .. ahah, que je te dise.

Celui-ci tandis l'oreille la tête enfouis dans l'oreille de son jeune amant, a moitié dénuder comme ça il le rendait encore plus, humm … excitant. Oui, voilà, Sena était excitant. Il avait envie de lui. D'un coup, le brun se cambra, il avait aussi atteint sa limite, il allait jouir, son visage était déformé par le plaisir, un plaisir intense fournis par lui et uniquement par lui. Ses parois anale se contractèrent, rendant la pression insoutenable et Hiruma jouit, bien enfouis au fond de lui, alors que l'autre se deversa entre eux.

- Je t'aime, hurle Sena en jouissant.

Hiruma sourit a nouveau en serrant le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il lui avait dit les mots qu'il attendait depuis toujours, ce qu'il ressentait depuis toujours.

Il lui laissa du temps, le temps de se remettre, puis ils se levèrent et Hiruma laissa un Sena en marche pingouin se douchait dans les vestiaires et il alla a son tour. Une fois prét, Hiruma attrapa a son tour Sena, le tirant par le bras il l'attira par le bras , prenant son menton entre ses doigts et se pencha pour l'embrassait. Le baiser devint intense, le brun gémit entre ses lèvres, leurs langue entamant un long et doux balais. Quant-ils se séparèrent, un filet de bave les reliaient encore.

- Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
